Tumblr Drabbles
by wolfpawn
Summary: My FFN collection of my Tumblr Drabbles. Mostly mild slash of the Moreid variety.
1. My Pumpkin's Pumpkin

Derek would never understand it, no matter how hard he tried; he would never be able to understand what Spencer's obsession with Halloween was. Of all the holidays in the year, this was the only one his lithe lover got excited by. It was the only one where he was excited about the preparation. And in the four years the two men had been together, Derek had yet to cease to be amazed at the preparations the younger man put into it. This year he had driven what was going to be two hundred and sixteen miles on a round trip to a pumpkin patch. A bloody pumpkin patch! He was embarrassed by the mere thought of telling anyone what they were going to be doing with their rare and precious day off.

But the look of excitement on Spencer's face as they arrived and got out of the car made Derek forget his inner angry ramblings. Spencer let Clooney out of the boot and the dog quickly made his way to the nearest tree to relieve himself before returning to his master's side.

As they walked through the rows of vegetables Spencer became more and more excitable. He had brought a wheelbarrow and though they were hardly a quarter of the way through the field, it was almost full, but not of normal round stereotypical pumpkins, oh no, they would never interest Spencer. No these were misshapen, obscure and in general the ones that no one else would possibly ever want. Derek wondered was there any ulterior meaning to that, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if there was.

He continued to watch Spencer carefully glance over the entirety on the patch and find more to add to his vast collection for this year.

"Spence, remember poor Clooney will have to go in the car too alright."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot." He looked at his collection and wondered what ones he would have to sacrifice.

"I have an idea, how about this once, we let Clooney sit in the back seat and that way you can have the boot solely for my pumpkins' pumpkins?"

"You mean it? And please don't call me pumpkin." Spencer's eyes shone brightly.

"Yes I mean it, but there is one condition." Derek smiled.

"Anything." Spencer replied happily.

Derek put his arms around Spencer's neck. "Move in with me? Bring your books, your collectables; your Dr. Who DVD's everything, even your obscure and weird pumpkins and move in with me."

Spencer couldn't help the little squeak that escaped him; his eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. All he could do was nod his head vigorously, before eyeing the plants around him again.

"What are you thinking Pretty Boy?"

"Your place is a hell of a lot bigger than mine. I think we need to get a few more pumpkins." Derek stood staring at the other man incredulously. "We may need to make two trips."

**A/N after a concerned reader stated something, I said I better make it clear since I had forgotten to mention it in the fic. In the story, Derek and Spencer have an SUV, which tend to have the boot/trunk connected to the main part of the vehicle and not a separate compartment at the back. So when I said that Clooney was in the boot, I meant there was na animal divider between him and the rest of the vehicle, as is recommended in many countries for safety purposes. Sorry for the confusion and no I do not feel it is right to confine an animal to the dark closed quarters such as that. **


	2. Accidental Admission

Of all the times, of all the places, sitting in the conference room surrounded by your entire team is the last place to tell the person you have been in love with for the past nine years, two months and four days of your feelings for them. But as SSA Dr. Spencer Reid informed his team of the topography of Connecticut, with regards search parties for the team's newest case, SSA Derek Morgan did not bite his tongue quickly enough. "You see this is why I love you Spencer." Earning the Obsessional Crimes expert five pairs of bewildered eyes along with one pair which were a mixture of terror and embarrassment. Before anyone could say anything, Morgan left the room.

"Well now that that is finally out there, Reid, do you think you can restart your breathing and tell us what the population demographic is." Hotch asked, as though his agent had just declared the weather for the day, and not his feeling for the resident genius.


	3. 3 things Derek never knew about Spencer

1- He was an excellent cook.

The first time Spencer asked Derek to come back to his for dinner the older man assumed he just meant take-out. When he knocked on the door of Spencer's apartment he was not prepared for the aromas that hit him when the younger man opened the door. Cinnamon mixed with curry spices, whatever the young man was cooking, it smelt good.

As Derek Morgan ate his third bowl of Spencer's home-made chilli, he realised that they would be ordering a lot less take-away.

2- Spencer Reid loved Disney Movies.

They were all here, most every Disney movie ever made and that had been released on DVD. Finding Nemo, Cars, Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Pocahontas, The Princess and the Frog, Toy Story, to name a few.

"They all have underlying stories, and they always make you smile in the end" was all he said on the subject. "Plus Henry loves them too."

3 - Spencer Reid was good with Children and Animals.

"The Reid Effect" that's what Hotch had called it all those years ago. Animals and children apparently hated him. It was completely untrue. Clooney took to Spencer immediately, and vice versa. As soon as Spencer turned up at the park with beef jerky for the dog, he had made a friend for life. Clooney whined and cried every time he heard Spencer's voice; he wanted to be near the young genius. Derek had read that animals could sense a good person, and Clooney confirmed it.

As for children, JJ and Prentiss had made comments about Spencer not knowing how to mind a child alone. But in truth he was outstanding with children, at JJ and Will's wedding he had entertained Henry no end, running around the floor with the child, doing magic tricks for both him and Jack, then he and Jack started discussing their favourite comic book hero's. The only way Hotch had been able to get Jack home was with the promise that the next time he and Beth went for an early dinner or on an afternoon off, Spencer would be the one looking after him. They needed to discuss further the reasons why Captain America was the all-time best superhero.

Derek Morgan struck gold and he knew it.


	4. 3 Things Spencer Wished He Didn't Know

1 - He was insecure. 

Carl Buford did a lot to Derek Morgan. Physically and otherwise. But nothing left its mark like the way he made Derek doubt other peoples trust. To earn the trust of Derek Morgan was something truly noteworthy. To lose it, meant it would never be regained.

2 - Derek Morgan had one hell of a temper. 

He made the Hulk look timid. Normal the punching bag in the FBI or home gym got the brunt of it, it was rarely leashed on another human being, but when it was it was terrifying and usually it was an Unsub, veins strained to remain under his skin on his temples and neck, a wild look entered his eyes, and even Aaron Hotchner feared the dark skinned agent when he was unleashed.

3 - Derek Morgan suffered night terrors.

In work he was the most laid back and happy guy, at night, he was a broken man once the images of what he had seen came into his dreams and wouldn't leave. Prentiss's "death", Ellie Spicer watching her father die, how it reminded him of watching his father die, what Carl did to him, every child that suffered the same that they had seen, dead children, dead pregnant women, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, best friends, loved ones, all the lives ended or severely scarred, and they always got there too late to save them all.

It was those nights that Spencer Reid cursed their lives and their need to fulfil their job as he held the screaming, crying man next to him, telling him it was alright, and that he understood. To wake up, that he was not alone.


	5. An Impromptu Bath

Spencer was waiting for Derek to come home from London, his and Garcia's flight had probably already landed if there were no delays. He had the house cleaned, the dinner cooked, the only thing was... Clooney.

The dog had decided the day one of his masters was returning from a two month stint away was the day to roll around in the freshly watered garden and get all muddy. Spencer cursed the dog's inconsideration, though he knew the animal had no idea of the significance of the day and had merely sensed Spencer's excitement and reacting accordingly.

So rather than waiting in a nice shirt and pants for his husband Spencer found himself in the bathroom washing the dog. He did not hear the door opening, or his other halves ascent of the stairs in search of him. But Clooney had. The dog barked joyfully and attempted to jump out of the bath tub as Spencer held him. but the lithe man was caught unaware by the dog.

When Derek Morgan entered the bathroom, he came face to face with the most hilarious moment of his life. There in the tub was Spencer, soaking wet, unable to get up as Clooney perceived he was in danger and lay over him to protect him, further soaking the man.

The dog leapt up onto Derek who was too busy laughing to give the dog the command to get down. After a minute he caught his breath and walked over to the tub to help his husband out.

"Hey Pretty Boy."

"Der."

Derek stripped the wet clothes off the other man, who replicated the action willingly. They only paused briefly to lock the dog out of the room. The dinner lay forgotten as the men made up for the two months they had suffered without one another throughout the night.


	6. Roles Reversed (MPREG)

Spencer was standing in the kitchenette of the BAU. "All I wanted was a sandwich; I can barely fit in here anymore." He'd ranted. He had had the same problems when he had been pregnant with Mia and Michaela. He threw up his eyes as he fixed the sandwich and walked through the BAU to Derek's office. Peace and quiet was all the man wanted now. He knocked on the door and waited.

Derek came over to the door, his eyes full of pent up anger. "What Reid?"

"Hey, lose the attitude, I made you a sandwich. And what the hell is with calling me Reid?"

""Lose the attitude." Spencer it's your fault I'm like this." He grabbed the sandwich that his boyfriend had made for him and waddled back to his desk, he placed a strong hand over his large swollen stomach as he sat into the large chair.

"You did it to me. Twice." Spencer smiled. He knew how his lover was feeling, he snapped at the older man several times while pregnant with their daughters.

"I just had to know what it would be like for you to fuck me and this happens. What are the fucking odds of both of us being carriers?"

"Well mathematically speaking, if you calculate….."

"Rhetorical question Spencer!" He yelled, startling the younger man. "Ouch, sorry little guy." He patted his stomach where their son was kicking after being startled by his father's shouting.

Spencer walked over and rubbed Derek's shoulders. "I know you're pissed right now, but tonight when the girls are asleep we'll get you a nice bath and I promise to give you a massage." He smiled.

"Hmmph. I still hate you."

"I know you're upset to be stuck in the office, but if it's any consolation, we miss you in the field too. Things have gotten so bad I had to kick down a door today."

"What?" Derek stared at him. "You?"

"Well I had to unscrew the hinges first." The younger admitted.

Derek erupted in laughter, before adding sadly. "I wish I could have seen it."

"You can, JJ recorded it."

"Spence, I demand you help me up." Spencer complied and with all previous anger forgotten, the heavily pregnant man got out of his chair slowly and waddled straight out of his office and straight to JJ for a copy of the recording.


	7. Which Avenger are you?

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Just admit it. I know you like it."

"It's alright. Better than a lot of those other movies in this genre."

"Heretic!" Spencer laughed. "Liar, you like it I know you do."

"Fine, you want me to say it, I'll say it. I Derek Morgan love the Avengers movie. Happy?"

"Exceptionally." Spencer beamed in triumph.

"So, what do you want to do now Dr. Banner?" Joked Derek.

"Dr. Banner?"

"Yeah, he's a genius, you're a genius. He's hot, you're hot. Let's not even go into the accuracy of you both in rages." Spencer elbowed Derek's chest. "Point proven."

"I hardly doubt that makes me the same as a big green rage monster."

"Maybe."

"Fine. Iron man."

"What, he's awesome?"

"And arrogant, and self-centred and…"

"Hey!" Spencer grinned back at him wickedly. "I'll get you for that."

Spencer squeaked momentarily before bolting out the door of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom, closely followed by the other man.

Clooney sat in his bed in the kitchen and lifted his ears as he heard the distinctive crash of a lamp through the ceiling.

There were so few days that Derek and Spencer got to relax at home, but when they did get them, the enjoyed every moment. Even if it was arguing about superheroes.


	8. I Could Teach You

I cannot remember the last time I took a tram, actually, wait, no, I can. The last time I took the "L" I was seventeen, so that was twenty three years ago."

"Consider this an education so." Grinned his younger lover.

"Spencer, this is not something I would ever do given a choice, you of all people know the stats for muggings, accidents and everything."

"I do." The younger confirmed. "But you just have to be savvy."

"Please don't try and tell me about being savvy. I grew up in the Chicago Projects Spencer."

"At least you fitted in. I was a scrawny little pipsqueak living ten blocks from school and I had to walk it every day with every kid in the area having some sort of vendetta against me."

"Are we really having this conversation?"

"Yes. And I win by the way."

"So what is being DC savvy so Dr. Reid?"

"Wallet, keys and phone should be kept in your inside pocket, but at least five dollars in a wallet and an old key that means nothing in a pants pocket so they think that they have robbed you, if they try."

"Okay, I have to admit, that's pretty smart." The older acknowledged.

"And with my satchel and go-bag, leave nothing of value there, so that if they do rob them, they get nothing but dirty laundry and a satchel full of papers that are of no use to them."

"Spence, I think I underestimated you. You're more street smart than you let on."

"It's a common misconception. And all else failing, I am quite proficient in Krav Maga."

"Excuse me? Did you….? How? When?"

"After the Cyrus case. I was sick of being the weak link in the team, so I decided to take up lessons in combat training and found it was the most recommended and that with my body type, I would still be very successful at it. That's why I can never have dinner with you on Thursday's.

"I thought you were going to your NA meetings then."

"They are on then too. But I tend to only go about once a month now, I am clean five years and see it kind of like a progress report more than anything. I talk to my sponsor at least twice a week and I am on the phone to the kid I sponsor at least four times.

"You'd think after three years together, I'd know this sort of stuff about you. Why didn't you come to me for training? You know I would have done anything to give you a hand."

"I know, but I was sporting an astronomically. Sized crush on you and the thought off you lying on top of me as you pinned me down was too much. My reaction would have scared you away, and more than likely we wouldn't be together now."

Derek smiled at his lover. "I dunno about that Pretty Boy. I had the hots for you too, it may have sped things up."

"We're together now and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right, although, I would love to go to one of those classes with you. I always wanted to learn Krav Maga."

"Sure, the guys would actually love you. And maybe I could teach you a thing or two." He added cheekily.


	9. Roles Reversed 2 (MPREG)

"Papa, what's wrong with Daddy?"

"He's having contractions sweetheart. That means that your brother will be here soon." Mia Morgan cheered at the new of the impending arrival of her youngest sibling. "I need you to get your pj's and a different set of clothes for tomorrow and the same for your sister."

"Why, where are we going?" the five year old looked at her father. For her age, she was remarkably intelligent, just like Spencer.

"Well Daddy and I will be at the hospital for the night, so you and your sister will be staying with Aunty Penny."

"Can I bring Rufus Bear?"

"Of course you can Sweetheart, and you better make sure Michaela brings ThomTom Cat okay, you know she won't sleep without him."

"You can count on me Papa." The child beamed.

A sudden grunt came from the living room as Derek had another, seemingly more painful contraction.

Michaela came waddling out of said room as fast as her chubby toddler legs would allow. "Dada got booboo Papa." She declared.

"I know Sweet Pea." The doorbell rang at that moment. "That'll be Aunty Penny, Michaela you come with me." He scooped the toddler into his arms. "And Mia, can you do what I asked?"

"Of course Papa." And with that the child darted up the stairs and got an empty go-bag belonging to her father's from the hall closet and rushed to the bedroom she shared with her sister and grabbed everything she and the other child would need, plus a few extra items for the next twenty-four hours. She was nearly three when Michaela was born and she remembered Daddy staying with Papa a lot at the hospital so she knew it would be the same with her brother. Once she packed everything she bolted back to the hall and nearly crashed into the multi-coloured skirt of her favourite aunt.

"Ready my Darling?"

"More ready than Daddy and Papa." The child declared causing her aunt to laugh.

"Your dad's know what they're doing at this stage sweetie."

"Not really, Papa had me and Micha, this time its Daddy having the baby."

"You're just like your Papa you know that? So smart." The woman said affectionately. "Come on." She grabbed the back and they made their way downstairs.

Spencer had Michaela seated and belted into Garcia's car and was getting the hospital bags for Derek and the baby for their own SUV. Derek was slowly making his was out the hallway, pearls of sweat trickling down in brow.

Mia walked over to her father. "Daddy, I'll miss you, but you have to do what you're told. You have to have my brother." The two men and woman looked at the child for a moment before erupting into laughter.

"You know I will Princess."

"No you won't, you barely obey road signs and they're law." Though he was in the midst of another contraction, Derek couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's comments.

"Come on Sweetie, your sister's in Ester waiting for us." With that the responsible five year old kissed her Daddy and then his swollen stomach before giving her Papa one and dashing out the door to her sister.

"Be safe my doves." Garcia called as she followed the child.

"Thanks Baby Girl." Derek smiled as the pain subsided.

"Anytime." Both men gave her an identical looks. "I guess you're leaving it at three then?"

"Yes." The men chorused.

"Fair enough." She nodded and walked out the door.

The men closed the door after they too exited the house and headed to their SUV. They saw Mia wave as Garcia drove off. "Our daughter really is something else." Spencer laughed as he buckled his belt and put the key in the ignition.

"She may have my looks, but that child is you through and through-AAHHH!"

"Breath Der." Spencer said soothingly.

"Spence, did I ever say I how sorry I was for putting you through this twice." The older man grimaced.

"Just hold on, we'll be at the hospital soon, and you can get the epidural." Spencer soothed again as Derek gasped, pulling out of the driveway. "I have to say, I prefer being at this point of view on the pregnancy side of things."

"I'm not doing this again."

"We'll see."

Derek stared at his husband with an incredulous look on his face.


	10. Telling the family MPreg

Spencer sat laughing into his pasta. Derek had been taking a drink of water and spat it back into the glass laughing.

Fran, Sarah and Desiree just looked up from their food and stared at the two men. All Sarah had said was that finally Spencer was putting on weight, but it all seemed to be on his waistline. How was that so funny?

"Will you tell them or will I?" Derek grinned devilishly.

"Tell us what?" Fran asked slowly.

"OH. MY. GOD! You're. He's. You both." Desiree looked at her brother's proud face. "Aaaggghhh!"

"Ha, I win. I told you Desiree would be the first to figure it out." Grinned Spencer.

"Fine, you get the first name so." Conceded Derek. Though he'd lost their little bet, it was impossible for him to be upset.

"I'm lost." Admitted Sarah. She turned to her mother who was crying into her hand, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Sarah, how haven't you clicked? Belly? Names?" Sarah just sat staring. "Spencer's pregnant!" the youngest Morgan shouted in glee.

Sarah looked at the two men. Derek had tears of joy in his eyes and Spencer had a smile that went from ear to ear, she shrieked out in joy. "Finally, but I thought you stopped trying?"

"We did, we figured it wasn't meant to be and just stopped. Apparently the stress of trying was the only thing preventing successful implantation." Derek smiled rubbing Spencer's swollen abdomen.

"My boys are going to be Daddies. Oh this is wonderful. I haven't been this happy since your wedding." Fran cried.

"Well there you go. In twenty weeks we'll have a little girl and she will have the two most doting and caring daddies in the world. Right Pretty Boy?"

Spencer could only nod, his voice lost in the joy of it all.

**Dear Anon Hater.**

**I would like to say thank you, your hateful rants, they make me smile no end, this and all other MPreg I write are dedicated to you. Xxx**

**BTW there is no such language as British, what with Britain being three different nations, none of which I reside/originate from. **

**As for your comment on Ahmose. I have favourited that author since the 31****st**** of August. I adore their work, and have favourite some of it and have nominated them for three different categories in the Profile Choice Awards. I may give the carrier parent a different name to them, but it is no big deal to me. **

**As for growling, could you keep your dog off the computer, it can't be good for the machine. **

**I am not going to get off this site, and as for the "professionals" comment, this is a site for everyone. Get over yourself Princess ;) xxx (even if you're a dude, I'll call you princess)**

**Every comment you give from now on will be ignored, and another mpreg put up in its honour, because I can. **

**Wolfpawn out! xxxxx**


	11. Let Me Draw You

"Please Derek."

"What no, not in a million years." Derek stormed into the kitchen hoping to put an end to this ridiculous conversation.

"Just one. I'll do it here at home so no one will see your little bits." Spencer called into the kitchen, he knew what reaction he would get, Derek was anything but little and though he would never declare it publically, he was exceptionally proud of it. Though Spencer thought it was hilarious to be proud of something you had no control over, you could do a lot to alter your physical appearance like dieting, going to the gym, or even eating more, but you had whatever endowment you had and you just had to get on with it.

Derek came back into the room at speed and went straight to his lover, grabbing him wrist and placing the hand down to his crotch. "Does this seem little to you?" he growled. Spencer shook his head, Derek wasn't even aroused and he could feel the large, thick organ through his gym gear. "Don't you forget it." He smiled. He pulled away leaving Spencer's hand in the air, the younger man groaning as he felt himself at half-mast from feeling the other man and imagining what they could get up to.

"Please Derek."

"Spencer, I am not having you draw me naked, that is the end of that. I am not having you show off my tackle to people." Spencer laughed at the term his partner used.

"But look at the photo's you got done of yourself in your gym." Spencer argued.

"I'm wearing shorts." Derek countered.

"Fine, how about you with your delectable derriere, no 'tackle' as you so delicately put it." Spencer suggested. He held his breathe as Derek stood still contemplating the suggestion.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine, you can draw me nude as long as it is my ass on display and not other things, and I get to keep the drawing, deal?"

"Deal. But why are you okay with the ass thing and not the front."

"Because you are the greatest ass man going alive Spencer, so I know you'll make me look good."

Derek had to admit, even though it was annoying having to lie still for three hours, the picture Spencer drew of him was outstanding. He knew if Garcia ever saw it he would have to fight her tooth and nail to get it back.


	12. Rainfall and Kisses

"Reid man, I mean it. That is the last time I ever listen to you. You have a car and yet you insist on taking the metro and today of all days you decide to convince me to go along with you on public transport!" Derek barked as the two men made it into a doorway at long last, as torrential rain fell from the heavens.

"It wasn't supposed to hit Virginia, it was supposed to go up the coast through Delaware and New Jersey."

"Well it appears to have altered its course, don't you agree?" I am soaked through! This was a good jacket too." Derek moaned.

"It's leather, it'll dry."

"Don't get smart with me Genius." Both men looked out from their shelter at the torrential downpour. "I have never seen it rain this much before."

"How do you think I feel, I grew up in Vegas?" Spencer looked towards the sky, trying to see the clouds to see if it appeared to be easing up soon, but he could not see past the falling water. "It looks like someone just put on a fireman's hose and pointed it to the sky."

"Well we're here for a while." Acknowledged Derek, folding his arms. It was cold as well as wet, a wicked combination. Being soaked through to the skin meant that within minutes they were both shivering violently, their teeth chattering with the cold.

Derek grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled him towards him, wrapping his large strong arms around the lithe frame of the other man. "Morgan, what are you doing?" Spencer chattered.

"Keeping you warm. Preserving body heat is paramount in situations like this. He looked at the man wrapped up in his arms; Spencer's hair was growing long again, much to his delight, but at that moment it was dripping wet and covering Spencer's face, droplets dripping down his chiselled jaw and onto his long slender neck. It took Derek a moment to realise he had been caught staring, but rather than pushing away from him in disgust Spencer seemed to pull him closer, their eyes locked. The other man was just the slightest inch taller, however Derek found himself standing straight while Spencer hunched, making him the taller. He found himself slightly taken back when Spencer moved his hand up his shirt, up his chest and to the back of his strong neck, before pulling himself level with Derek, licking his lips. What startled Derek even more was that he had placed his arms around the other man's waist without even knowing.

Spencer gently pulled Derek's neck causing the stronger man to lean in while the younger placed his soft pale lips on the others plump darker ones. It took Derek only a moment to realise what they were doing before pulling Spencer closer still. Unable to breathe, they broke apart. Both men looked at one another, eyes wide with lust.

"How about we make a run for it and continue this conversation back at mine?" Spencer suggested. Derek merely grabbed the doctors had and pulled him back into the rain, Spencer laughing as they made their way back to his apartment.


	13. I Never Knew You Could Bake

Spencer was exhausted. A three week stint away meant three weeks without Derek by his side. First his mom was ill so he had to go to Vegas. Due to heavy workloads Hotch had not been able to get both of them time off meaning Spencer had to go deal with ten days in Vegas with a sick mother alone. Then a week of lecturing at Harvard Psychology as a favour to a professor he had had when he was in CalTech, and then he and Rossi were sent to Seattle for a recruitment drive meaning it had been three weeks, and two days since he had seen his fiancée and felt like he was going insane. As much as he missed the sex, it was nothing to the pangs he felt for his lover's strong arms around him, the soft kisses to his temple as he cooked breakfast. A finger lightly flicking his hair out of his eyes as he read. He could not wait to get in home to Derek.

He was not due back until the evening, but an equally tired Rossi had forked out for both men to get a commercial flight home, both commenting about the differences between commercial planes and the BAU's personal jet. Rossi pulled in outside the younger man's home that he shared with Derek, it was a Saturday and a rare weekend where the team were home, and not on call. Spencer planned to enjoy every minute of it. He got out of the car and thanked Rossi before grabbing his go-bag and walking up the steps.

He opened the door and was surprised not to be greeted by the golden retriever/German Shepard cross. He hoped Clooney was alright, Derek had never mentioned the dog being unwell. He walked into the hall and placed his go-bag in the laundry room. He walked into the sitting room and realised the house was not as silent as he had thought. The TV was playing some music channel at a ridiculously loud level and the double-doors to the kitchen were open. From inside Spencer could hear Derek singing along to the song, the only thing was, Derek wasn't much of a singer. So as some rapper named Flo Rida, which Spencer thought was a ridiculous name because the man had basically ripped off the state name Florida, was singing about a "Good Feeling" Derek was singing it, for the lack of a better word, ridiculously out of tune. Spencer held his hand to his mouth as he laughed. He peered around the door and saw Derek with his back to him, wearing his cooking apron. What in the name of science was Derek up to? Then he smelt it. Apple Pie and it made his mouth water. He noticed Derek was wearing the dark blue shirt JJ had gotten him last Christmas that Spencer adored on him, as well as tight fitted jeans that showed off the man's delectable derriere.

He walked into the kitchen as Derek turned around still singing. "I got a good…Spence!"

"Why are you wearing my apron?" Spencer smiled.

"I didn't want to get my shirt messed up, what are you doing here, I was supposed to be collecting you tonight at the airport."

"I got home early, you don't mind do you?" Spencer walked over passed his lover to the counter where the older man had been preparing food. There was cinnamon, pastry, apples, strawberries, short crust, and muffin mixture. Spencer looked to Derek, pointing at the ingredients next to him. "I didn't know you could bake."

"I grew up in a house with three women; you're damn right I can bake. I just don't broadcast it to the world." Derek defended smiling.

"I always knew you were more domesticated than you let on, I have to ask though, do you and Garcia meet up once a month to discuss flan fillings?" He was prepared for Derek's reaction and squeaked excitedly as Derek ran after him as he bolted out the door and into the hallway.

"Get back here you cheeky little…" Spencer had barely made it back into the living room when Derek's strong arms wrapped around him, turning him in to face him, and took the younger man's face and leant him in and connected his lips to his own. They were soft and yet unyielding. Three weeks of waiting, love and yearning flowed from their bodies and into the kiss. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, as the older man kept his face in his hands.

When both men could hardly breathe anymore, they pulled away from one another, staring into the other man's eyes. Derek started laughing causing spencer to scrunch up his brow in confusion. Derek gently moved Spencer so he was looking into the mirror before he too started to laugh. Where Derek had held his cheeks were now covered in flour. Even against his almost alabaster skin, he could see the powdery substance. Derek got one of his dusty fingers and made it so that Spencer now had flour on his nose too, before kissing his way from the younger man's string jaw to his lips.

"I missed you too much Pretty Boy." Spencer smiled, wherever Derek was, was home.


	14. Cheesiest Thing You Ever Said

It was completely unexpected, one minute it was dull and overcast, just as the weatherman had predicted, the next, a freak downpour occurred. Spencer looked out the window of the house and watched as the water came down by the bucket load. He grimaced thinking of Derek and Clooney who had went on their walk nearly an hour previous, they would still be another while getting home. He knew what he had to do.

He went up to the bathroom and drew a small bath; he prepared everything necessary for it, towels, shampoo, etc. Tabitha, the unimaginably named female tabby cat that had been found in their garden by Derek and Clooney as a malnourished and almost hairless kitten while Spencer was away for a month lecturing in CalTech looked on disinterestedly as he did so. Soon enough he heard the door open and Derek swearing as he and the dog finally made it in home. The rain had stopped but man and beast were still sopping wet.

"Baby Boy?" he heard being called out.

He walked to the top of the stairs. "Up here, I know you're soaked, come up."

"Spencer, I can't, I have to look after Clooney, he's getting on so I don't want him getting ill."

"I know, that you're was plural, bring him up too." He heard the sound of footfalls and paws making their way up to him. "Bring him to the bathroom." He ordered. Derek obeyed.

The look on Derek's face when he entered the room and noticed that Spencer had a bath drawn, not for him, but for the aging dog he beamed. "Spencer, you really are a genius. Come on old man." He called to the dog. The retriever/German Shepard cross placed both paws on the side of the bath and allowed his owners aid him in. The dog groaned in comfort and lay down in the warm water.

Derek was still soaked from the rain; but the two men worked on washing the dog's fur and rinsing it well, before helping him out of the bath and getting most of the water off of his soft fur. Tabitha looked on in disgust at the wet dog. Once he was free to walk around again, he padded over to the feline and sniffed her before shaking out his fur on her and trotted off back down the stairs to the fire that Spencer had set two hours earlier. The men laughed at the look of outrage on the cats face regarding the dog's behaviour.

"Now you get a shower in our room and I will have a nice bowl of chicken soup ready for you when you come downstairs. Sound good?"

"Sounds heavenly Spencer." Derek smiled. Wrapping his arms around the lithe man's neck for a moment and kissing him gently.

Spencer went downstairs and pulled out two containers of frozen soup from the deep freeze in the garage. He placed them in the microwave and went to the hall closet and got out a large fleece blanket. He placed it on the couch and put the soup into two bowls, and brought them to the living room. Moments later Derek descended the stairs and joined Spencer and Clooney in the living room. He gratefully took the warm soup and ate it. After they were done Spencer tidied the dishes into the dishwasher and came back to the sofa, wrapping them both in the blanket as he sat down. He laid his head to Derek's chest as he took the remote and put on a programme he had recorded on the weaponry throughout the ages on the Discovery Channel. Derek had had to go on a consult to New York with Hotch when it was on. Spencer knew the other man would adore it, so he recorded it to watch together on his return.

He could feel Derek hold his breath for a moment, as he realised what he had done. Tabitha decided to join the rest of the household downstairs and perched herself on the rug next to the now contently sleeping dog. After a contemptuous glare for a moment, she decided to bask in the heat and seemingly forgive the dog for his behaviour.

"Spencer?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Did I get killed on my walk?"

"No. Why?"

"I think I'm in heaven."

"That is the cheesiest thing you ever said, you absolute romantic." He leant up and kissed his husband's soft lips before settling down to the programme once more.


	15. Coffee Vs Tea

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek was in disbelief. All he said was that he preferred tea to coffee. He was not prepared for Spencer's reaction.

"What do you mean you prefer tea in coffee shops? All these places use inferior tea so all you're getting is something that resembles pond water." The younger man said indignantly, before taking a sip of his Mocha. Whoever thought to add coffee and hot chocolate together deserved a Nobel Prize as far as the sweet toothed coffee 'enthusiast' was concerned. He knew he was addicted to coffee, but after his problem with Dilaudid, he could not say it. Derek came up with the term enthusiast which made his lover smile, and he referred to himself as such ever since.

"Spencer, there is nothing wrong with liking tea more than coffee." The look on Spencer's face said otherwise. "You're actually appalled aren't you?" The darker skinned man laughed. The serious look on the other's face confirmed it for him.

"I can't believe you. This is serious."

"How?"

"I feel like I don't know you."

Derek couldn't help but laugh again. "Spencer, you can't be serious?" he asked disbelievingly.

Spencer gave him another look so Derek just rose from the table, and grabbed his jacket. Spencer's eyes widened but he did not turn his head to watch the man leave.

Two minutes later Derek was in front of him once more, except now holding a plate in his hand. Spencer watched silently as his lover placed the plate down next to his mocha, A Triple Chocolate Muffin consisting of white, milk and dark chocolate. "You may feel like you don't know me, but I sure as there will be Unsubs to profile tomorrow, know you Spencer Reid."

Spencer looked back at Derek. "What are you talking about? I know you better than anyone else in this world Derek." He beamed, grabbing a fork and stabbing the cake before taking a large bite.

Derek looked on with raised eyebrows. "You…?" He pointed his finger across the table.

"If I had gone up, the barista would have given me the dry one at the back, but she has been watching you since we came in, so I knew she'd give you the nicest one." Spencer grinned widely. Derek's mouth popped open almost audibly. "I still maintain the tea in these places tastes like pond water though."


	16. Not a Morning Person

Derek Morgan hated mornings. He would gladly sleep til noon or past it given half a chance, only being a profiler for the FBI really is not conducive to that lifestyle. So when he would get the chance, he would do just that. Only in the last few months it was becoming more and more difficult to do. After eight years he finally bit the bullet and asked Spencer Reid out and as luck would have it, Spencer actually agreed.

Every spare night was spent in one or the others home. Watching movies, talking, walking the dog, reading, discussing work, endless hours of love making on every plausible and in two cases, implausible surfaces of their homes. But that wasn't the problem, Spencer's inability to stay in bed past eight thirty in the morning was. At first it was seven sharp, but the younger man trained himself to stay still and merely read or leave the room to let Derek sleep, but Derek would always hear him leave, and it was not the same without the younger man there. Anytime he stayed in bed late Spencer would cook breakfast for him. Today was different.

He rose from bed before Spencer awoke, and gently got out. He grabbed his pants which had been flung near the door during the passionate session they had had the night before and went to the main bathroom as not to wake his boyfriend. Once he finished he descended the stairs and went to the pantry where Clooney, and Loki, Spencer's cat were asleep. Derek looked at the young black cat perched high out of the grasps of the sleeping dog lazily watching the human as he grabbed everything he needed and unlocked the dog door so the animals could come and go as they wanted.

He made his way to the kitchen and began his work, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, fruit, and coffee, everything Spencer could ever ask for. He cooked them all, timing their completion to perfection as Spencer arrived into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. "Derek why are you up?"

Derek looked at the food slightly baffled by a question to which he though was obvious what the answer was. "I wanted to do for you what you do every day for me." He said sheepishly. Spencer smiled and kissed the man holding out a stack of pancakes and waffles to his hungry lover. Derek received passionate kiss as Spencer took the plate eagerly; he took a seat at the counter and ate. Derek joining him after he poured them some coffee.

Derek Morgan was not a morning person, but to see the elation on the face of the man he loved as he was served his breakfast, he could be cos change his mind.


	17. Do You Ever Consider It?

Derek's niece and nephew were staying for a week. Sarah and her husband Eric had planned a week's break, just the two of them after his eighteen month tour in Afghanistan, but Desiree was going on a girl's weekend to Vegas for a bachelorette party and Fran was working. Derek and Spencer still had holiday time they could take so they offered. Danielle and Nathan were thrilled to spend time with their uncles, and shrieked with joy as the two men arrived in Chicago to fly the two youths back to Quantico with them. Though they were hyper with excitement; both children settled on the plane, enthralled by Spencer's magic tricks. They arrived back in Virginia and to the house Derek and Spencer had bought when they married. Clooney barked his welcome and joy at having two more human's to spoil him and Loki, Spencer's black cat, bolted to the master bedroom for fear of being rubbed by chocolate covered sticky fingers and tail pulling.

The kids settled in the room their uncles had set up for them, bunk beds, a small TV for video games and DVD's as well as toys, Spencer had filled a small bookcase with all the classic children's stories, as well as children's encyclopaedia's, fact books and general knowledge. Derek had been surprised that Spencer had gotten everything age appropriate, to which Spencer indignantly responded that he had a godson and had always succeeded in getting the youngster exactly what he wanted. Nathan especially adored the books his uncle Spencer bought, dinosaurs were his obsession, and Spencer ensured there were seven different books for the six year old to flick through. Danielle adored Uncle Derek's ability to select the best possible DVD's. The Swan Princess, Tangled, Princess and the Frog, the list was endless.

The men enjoyed having the children to stay, though after the fourth day Spencer wondered if the house would ever be clean again as he hovered the carpet in the living room for the sixth time that day. Derek was exhausted; chasing two children around was hard work, even for a fit FBI agent. But overall they did not regret offering their services.

"Just so you know, I am looking forward to getting back to work." Spencer joked one evening as he scraped the half-eaten mac and cheese off Danielle's plate.

"I can't wait to go back for the break." Laughed Derek as he cleared Nathan's building blocks off the kitchen counter and back into their box. "How will we wear them out tomorrow?" He wondered.

"Park, after lunch, the weather is supposed to be nice, we bring Clooney, a Frisbee, a ball and those two Duracell rechargeable bunnies and we set them loose in the confines of the dog park for thirty minutes."

"I am so glad I married a genius." Derek exclaimed, they continued cleaning and crashed into bed not long after their charges.

The next day in the park the children ran around the jungle gym for the best part of an hour. Both men never taking their eyes off them, Derek took Nathan and Spencer took Danielle. They had seen too many bad things happen to children to risk anything. Clooney zigzagged between the two men though they stayed close to each other. Spencer's arms were in agony from pushing the swing with his niece on it and as Nathan fell from the monkey bars Derek caught him. Then they took turns throwing the Frisbee which Clooney loyally caught and returned each time, as well as kicking the ball between the four of them as Clooney followed it aimlessly.

It was four thirty when Spencer decided an ice cream was in order and as Derek and the two children sat on a park bench, he went to the ice cream vendor close by. There he noticed an older woman in her late sixties who had been looking at them for a while.

"You know, I can't see what all this fuss is about with gay couples adopting. You and your husband have been better fathers to your children in the last two hours than most heterosexual parent's here have been in three months." And with that she left, leaving a somewhat red-faced and awestruck Spencer in her wake. He got the ice-creams and went back to the bench.

"Everything alright Pretty Boy?" Derek asked concerned about the odd look on the younger man's face. Spencer relayed what the woman had said. "Well, I don't want to toot my own horn, but we are pretty awesome." Derek's grin was from ear to ear.

"Have you ever thought about it? Adoption I mean." Spencer asked seriously when they went home that evening.

"Thought about it?" Spencer nodded. "Yes, for the last three years, quite often. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you wanted too."

"I even considered surrogacy." Spencer admitted.

Derek looked at him. "So we both want it?" Spencer nodded. "Do you think we could do it?"

"We've done well these last few days."

Derek thought about it. "You're right."

Spencer got off the sofa and went to retrieve something from the study. "What are you doing Baby Boy?" Spencer held out the papers he returned with. Official adoption request forms, his signature already completed where appropriate.

Within ten minutes, so was Derek's.


	18. Roles Reversed 3

Spencer was exhausted, it had been a long week, teenage Unsubs were always hard, so three of them meant he was more physically drained than he ever thought possible. All he could think about was getting in home and seeing Derek. It took everything in his power not just put his foot on the accelerator and go as fast as the speed limits permitted, but he was tired; and he knew he had to be careful and drive safely.

Finally he turned into their cul-de-sac and then to their house. He pulled up into the driveway, grabbed his satchel and go-bag, and got out of the car. He rushed up to the door and impatiently put the key into the lock before walking in.

The house was silent. Only dim lights were on. He walked around unsurely, noticing the hallway light upstairs was not on, concern flooded his body for a moment until he came to the sitting room. There on the sofa, was Derek fast asleep, and on the floor by his feet was the ever loyal and somewhat aged Clooney. However, what had Spencer smiling most was their new son on the man's chest, curled into him, his little ear placed against the strong man's heart, no doubt its rhythmic beating acting as a lullaby to the young child. Spencer wished he had a camera. He gently tiptoed to the hall where he was met by his older daughter.

"Mia, why are you out of bed?"

"I heard you come in. And I can't sleep." The five year old admitted.

"Why didn't Daddy turn on the hall light?"

"Noah has been awake with colic the last three nights, Daddy has been super tired. He fell asleep after he put Micha to bed."

"Who put you to bed?" Spencer asked concerned.

"I did, only I couldn't sleep without the light, but I knew if I tried to bring my chair out to the hall I could wake Micha or fall." Spencer smiled at his level-headed daughter. He lifted her into his arms and brought her upstairs, putting on the light and placing her in her bed, tucking her in as he did so, he went over to his younger daughter's bed, ensuring the safety railing was clicked into place correctly before tucking the blankets around her and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Mia." He smiled to his still awake daughter.

"Did you get the baddies Papa?"

"We did."

"Good. Night Papa." The child was so tired she was asleep before he left the room. The left the door slightly ajar and walked downstairs.

He threw the go-bag into the laundry room and put on the washing machine. He left it again and noticed his husband still sleeping on the couch, he could also see Noah beginning to stir, so he took the infant and brought him to the kitchen to see if there was any milk for him. He took some out of the fridge and placed it in the bottle warmer, before heading back to the living room and changing the baby's diaper. The infant objected with kicks and cries. Spencer saw Derek become alert. The man looked at his chest and then around, truly shocked when he saw Spencer behind him.

"You're home."

"Yep."

"Mia."

"Was dressed and ready for bed when I got here. She couldn't sleep without the hall light."

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Derek started to panic.

"Derek, lie back and relax, I'm home now, let me look after him for a while. You rest."

"But you're after a rough case."

"And the only thing that will make me feel better is looking after my husband and son."

"That bad?"

"One of the worst. Mia told me you've had it rough here too."

"No worse than with the girls. Mia has been so amazing."

"She takes after me remember?" Smiled Spencer kissing Derek's plump lips as their son suckled on his bottle.


	19. Street Fighter

"Derek?"

"Living room Spence." Spencer brought the few items he had just bought in the store. Potato chips, root beers, cream soda, dip and jerky. It wasn't often they had a Saturday night to themselves these days. Between work, Spencer's classes for another doctorate, Derek's defence classes schedule and time with the team, they seemed to be getting busier and busier. Therefore, when they finally had a night to themselves, they decided to do nothing but be in each other's company in their home.

There was Derek, with his games console put into the TV. Spencer sighed and threw his eyes up, he told the other man to have the DVD ready, but clearly, he got side tracked…again! Spencer smiled and sat next to the other man, watching him, fascinated by Derek turning the controller violently as though willing it to get cause his fighter to attack more viciously. He put his hand to his mouth in an attempt to cover his sniggers. Then he realised Derek was making the most adorable faces as he pressed the button's, his brow constantly furrowed in concentration. And that was when Spencer lost it and giggled incessantly.

"What are you laughing at?" Derek asked, not looking away from the screen.

"You, your faces and actions are hilarious." Spencer explained.

Derek paused the game and looked at his lover. "What faces and actions?" Spencer imitated the last four faces Derek had made, making the older man laugh, and then become serious. "I do not make faces like that."

"Yes, you do. At first I was trying to decide are they adorable or hilarious, but I have decided they are both."

"Right that's it." Derek rose from the sofa and got the other controller for Spencer, handing it to him as he returned to his seat. He reset the options and made for two players. "Choose your fighter Spencer, I am going to wipe the floor with you pert little ass."

"Really? Just one question." Derek looked at him. "How do select them?" Derek laughed confidently, but showed Spencer the correct buttons.

"Don't worry Pretty Boy, I'll take it easy on you." Both men selected a fighter and they waited for the game to load.

"This game was around when I was a kid; they had it in an arcade near the library." Spencer commented. "Graphic's really have come on since then, and I am pretty sure the girl fighter was wearing more then too."

"Sex sells Spencer." The game loaded and the round began. Spencer immediately attacked Derek's character, flipping him and landing a roundhouse kick landing the character to the other side of the screen and taking a hefty chunk of his life bar with it. Derek stared at the screen disbelievingly.

"Don't worry Derek, I'll take it easy on you." Spencer quoted.

"How do you…?"

"I frequented that arcade before the library opened and for an hour after it closed most days, so I was always well versed in the signature moves of each of these characters. Then when you were in London with Garcia and Prentiss, I was bored a lot so I spent a lot of time at JJ's, and Will has this game."

"You cheating little…"

"I never claimed to not know how to play; I just don't know the difference between the PS3 and the Xbox 360's controls. That and Ryu is one of the more flawed characters, because everyone chooses him due to him being main character, but really there are others with better special moves and many are engineered to neutralize him. And to emphasise his point, he pressed the buttons necessary to do a special move on the other man's character bringing his life bar down another significant amount, Derek seemed to remember he too was playing and though he got in a good attack but Spencer beat him within another three moves.

Derek slammed down the controls in irritation. "I can't believe this."

"Great to see you wipe the floor with my butt." Sniggered Spencer.

"I'll show you something else I will do with that fine butt of yours." Derek grinned wickedly, grabbing Spencer and placing him below him on the sofa, kissing him passionately.


	20. Nightmares

Spencer had been sleeping peacefully, his lover's strong arms around him, one under his neck, the other holding him against the others muscular chest. However, a sudden jolt woke him, followed closely by another. He looked around and in the dim sliver of a streetlight sneaking through the smallest gap in the curtains; he saw Derek's face, twitching sporadically. All he could do was sigh, it happened too often to both of them, a side effect of the job they had both chosen. When you make a career out of trying to rescue people from the darkest sides of humanity, all too often those who you could not save entered their minds while they slept, the only place where rational and diversion tactics were of no use.

"Ellie." The older murmured, Spencer knew this was not going to be an easy night, the murder of Spicer and the kidnap of Ellie by Billy Flynn, aka the Prince of Darkness, still got to Derek. Ellie had been saved; she had found her mother, but the fear in her face, the tears as she watched her father die, just as Derek had watched his own, Spencer knew that Derek would always be connected to that little girl, like him to Nathan Harris, Adam Jackson or Sammy Sparks. There were cases that stayed with them always. The one's they would never escape.

"Derek, she's safe, you kept your promise. It's alright." He said soothingly, turning around to face his lover.

"Flynn." Derek's eyes were firmly shut, but Spencer could see the two streams of tears on the other man's face.

"You shot him, he's gone, and he can never hurt her again. She's safe, remember, Garcia found her mother. She is with family." He repeated over and over, trying to settle Derek.

"Spencer!" Derek's eye shot open filled with fear.

"Right here Derek."

"She's safe?"

"Safe, you made sure of it. You kept your promise." Spencer smiled kindly.

"Why is it one of the better endings haunts me the most." Derek put both of his hands to his face in frustration.

"I don't know. I saved Nathan Harris's life, but I still see the crimson blood flowing from his wrists in my nightmares. We can't save everyone and sometimes those we do save are often too broken to forget. But thankfully Ellie is not broken; she will be okay, someday."

"She emailed me yesterday, she's starting Junior High."

"A year early, she's smart." Spencer shifted onto his back as Derek placed his head on the lither man's neck, letting himself be draped in light brown hair that was beginning to curl once more.

"I worry this job will destroy me. Promise me you'll be there if it does." Derek pleaded.

"As long as your there for me too." Spencer moved Derek so that he could be the one to place his arms protectively around the older man.

Sleep did not come easy to either man for the remainder of the night, both haunted by their own demons.


	21. Home is Where the Hear is

"Spencer, you nearly ready, I just put the last box in the car. Spence?" Derek called out walked through the small, now bare apartment of his lover. He found him standing in the middle of the bedroom, striped of everything but its bed, bedside lockers and a shelf. Spencer had his back to him, so he approached in a way that let the other man know he was there and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on the lithe man's shoulder. "Spencer, you ready, Ian said to leave the key on the counter."

"Do you know how long I've lived here?" Spencer's voice seemed sad, so he held him tighter. Spencer leant into the contact.

"Since you arrived from Vegas?"

"Nine years, six months, three weeks and a day. So much has happened since then. Good and bad."

"Do think about the negative Baby Boy."

"Really?" Spencer pointed to the part of the wall where he had once thrown a large solid glass paperweight. It had taken Derek several goes of Pollyfill to get the wall smooth again.

"You can hardly be thinking of that, Spencer, you were in withdrawals, look how you overcame it."

"I tried to kill you."

"You think flinging a piece of glass at me when you were having the hardest few hours of your life would kill me, not seeing you pull through would have. I had to wait until you were better to ask you out, look how that has turned out." He smiled. "I know I'm not the one with the eidetic memory, but I think the first time made sweet sweet love was in that bed." He felt tension leaving Spencer as he too remembered that night, it was imperfect and slightly awkward the first time they had had sex but that was what made it special, it was a first for both of them.

"Yes, it was." He said with a small smile, which soon fell from his face. "It's been home for so long." Spencer said sadly.

"I know Spence. Would you rather stay? Are you sure you want to move in with me?"

The younger man shot around, fear in his face. "You don't want me to?"

Derek couldn't help but throw up his eyes before taking Spencer's face in his hands and staring directly into his eyes, "Spencer Reid, why the hell would you say that. I asked you remember. I want you to live with me, I want to come home from work at night and draw you a bath, watch movies with you on the sofa, have you cook me my dinner, argue with you about who takes out the garbage and you not freaking out about running back here because you forgot something."

Spencer smiled. "Sounds good to me too. Though why do I have to cook the dinner?"

"Because you have great culinary skills, the only amazing thing I can make was the Carbonara that Rossi taught us to make." Spencer laughed at the other man's reply. "We need to get prepared too; after all, it will be busy enough after the wedding without moving your belongings in then. The last thing we want with coming home from the honeymoon and starting back to work two days later, is for you to be getting settled in properly. Now come on and let's get your fine ass outta here."

"Why?" Spencer looked around at his fiancé suspiciously.

"Because I may have bought all the ingredients necessary for my favourite dinner and as a thank you for helping you move, I may want you to cook it for me. Did I mention I'm starving?" Derek used his puppy dog eyes, which for a strong built, muscular man were very convincing, and he knew it.

Spencer laughed in disbelief. "Fine. Let's go."

"You going to say goodbye to your home?"

"It's not my home. It stopped being my home the day I fell in love with your arrogant self." Derek raised an eyebrow looking at him. "My home became wherever you were then." Derek just continued to stare. "Too cheesy?"

"No Pretty Boy, never." He put his arm around Spencer and kissing his temple as they place the keys on the counter and walked out the door.


	22. At My Hospital Bedside

"Reid, any difference?" Blake asked walking into the sterile hospital room.

"He's breathing by himself again, so that's good, they have taken him off the life support and have weaned him off the anaesthesia, so he is sleeping of his own accord now, but he's still on some pretty heavy pain medication,. They are going to give him nutrients through a nasal-gastric tube in the morning if he isn't awake by then anyway." Was the weary reply.

"This is all my fault. I should never have tried to talk Smith down." Tears threatened to fall from the woman's eyes.

"You did what we all try to do, this time it didn't go so well."

"Didn't go to well? Reid I got him shot. He took a bullet meant for me." Blake's voice was frantic.

"One thing you have yet to learn about Derek is that he always plays the hero, whether you like it or not." Spencer smiled weakly. "It's a conversation he and I will be having when he gets out of this and no doubt Garcia will have a thing or two to say too. To be honest I am not used to being on this side of the hospital situation, and though the other side is none too pleasant either, playing the waiting game is a lot worse in my opinion."

"You must hate me."

"Never, you're my teammate and friend Alex. Now go home, it was a long day, I promise to call all of you when he wakes."

Blake squeezed his shoulders before she silently exited the room. Spencer could see that she still was riddled with guilt, but that would be sorted later, when Derek was awake.

"You're an idiot, an absolute selfless idiot." He snapped at the sleeping form of his husband. "Do you know what you're doing to me and Garcia, she'll have your guts for garters after this, wait and see. Don't even get me started on me; I will handcuff you to the bed if I have to." He looked down at the book he was reading and chastised himself for his anger.

"Sounds sort of kinky really." Came barely a whisper next to him.

He looked up to see Derek half-awake in the bed next to him. "You're awake!" relief poured through every vein in his body.

"For a few minutes, so what about handcuffs and bed?" Spencer laughed until his body registered the rasp in Derek's voice. Every time he woke up in hospital, he remembered his throat being too dry to breathe properly.

"Wait a minute, I am going to get a nurse and get you some ice chips." All he got was a nod in return. He rushed to the nurse's station and informed them that Derek Morgan-Reid was awake; they nodded and called for his doctor. He then went to the water dispenser and got some ice, before walking back to his partner's room.

The doctor was completing his examination; he turned to Spencer and smiled. "Just what I was going to suggest. He is very groggy and to be honest I am not sure he will even recall waking up, but he's recovering well."

"Thank you doctor." Spencer nodded, going up to Derek and gently taking an ice chip from the cup and placing it against his now beginning to doze husband's lips.

"I will remember." The man protested.

"No you won't." smiled Spencer as he got another chip, Derek's lips were chapped and cut, they were so dry, but somehow he knew that he would not appreciate Spencer putting Vaseline on them.

"Tell Blake she owes me lunch." Derek chuffed. "I know she feels guilty so use that to make it a nice one, maybe steak, or lobster."

"If there is enough of you left to go for it. You and I need to have a serious conversation when you're more alert. I am not doing this again."

"Hypocrite. I'm forced to do it bi-annually."

"You're stronger than I am."

"Bull and you know it. I'm sorry."

"I am not ready to forgive you yet, when you're home and well; then talk to me about it."

"Okay, you're being dramatic."

"Dramatic, how am I being dramatic? I have been going through hell for the last few days and you decide to act the hero." Spencer ranted.

"Why, what do you mean going through hell?" Spencer could tell Derek's throat ached from speaking.

"Nothing, it can wait until you're better."

"Spencer?"

"I've been feeling tired, my back is always aching and I feel a bit queasy." Spencer knew even in his drugged state, Derek was beginning to understand what he was saying.

"You're?"

"Eight weeks. Hotch noticed, apparently I am acting a lot like Haley did with Jack, so he's going to bet on a boy. That's why I was not allowed join Rossi as your backup. I'm station bound now."

"When did you?"

"Last night for was sure. However, I was suspicious for a few days. I just didn't want to get our hopes up too soon, but I didn't think I was eight weeks, I thought six at a stretch." Spencer smiled weakly.

Again, Derek tried to sit up, and again he failed, so he stretched his hand out for Spencer to take. "Baby Boy, I'm so sorry."

Tears began to flow down Spencer's face. "You have no idea how terrified I was, I was terrified you wouldn't make it, your thoracic cavity was filling with blood, you nearly drowned in it. Then surgery was tricky and all I was thinking was how I was going to deal with losing you, and cope with a pregnancy and baby. I didn't know if I would be strong enough to do it without you. I was frightened losing you would put me under so much stress I would lose it too."

"Shhh, hey, hey. I'm sorry, and I promise to be more careful, for you and our…" he swallowed hard. "I can't believe we're" tears welled in his eyes as he smiled. "A baby. An actual baby. Half you, half me."

"It'll look more like you though, you have the dominant genes."

"I just want it to be healthy, but I would love if you got a look in to. Do you think you are ready for this Spence?"

"Too late for that question." He laughed. "I've already decided what music I'm going to play to it during its development."

As sleep began to take over Derek once more, he chuckled lightly as he fell back to a medicated slumber still holding Spencer's hand.


	23. Momma Morgan

"I could not be any more tired if I tried." Blake stated.

"I am going to go home and soak in a nice bath for at least an hour." JJ added.

"At least you ladies got something resembling a night's sleep last night." Hotch argued. "I got to listen to a human chainsaw for the night."

"What, you think you're much different?" Rossi countered. The women and two other men present laughed as the SAC and profiling veteran argued like an old married couple.

"Well some of us were kept away by the team genius pacing back and forth with the light on trying to figure out the case." Morgan groaned.

"We're home today because of it aren't we?" beamed the youngest team member.

Morgan scowled as the rest of the team agreed. "Yes, but at the price of me being exhausted to the point I may actually be a danger were I to drive."

"I'll drive." Reid offered.

"What are you evening functioning on?" Blake asked shaking her head.

"Coffee." Came the other five voices of her team in unison.

"Well, whatever it is, I am too tired to function properly, I am just going to grab my jacket, and go home to sleep." Derek declared. The team nodded their agreement.

"Who on earth is that?" Rossi wondered aloud as the team walked into the BAU and saw a red haired woman standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Morgan, isn't that your…?"

"Mamma? What are you doing here? Who's hurt?" The agent bolted straight to his mother.

"No one. Does there have to be anyone hurt to say I came down here." She took her son's cheeks and kissed them.

"But you always check to make sure I'm not on a case in advance. Why the surprise visit, not that I'm complaining of course."

"We need to talk. I noticed on the way in you have an office, you never said anything about a promotion." She kept her voice low.

"That was three years ago." he was met with a murderous glare. "I guess I should have mentioned it."

"I guess you should have." Was the stern reply.

"Well anyway, we'll go there now. Oh Momma, you remember JJ, Hotch and Reid. These are Agents Rossi and Blake." He introduced the two team members his mother never met to her, she smiled politely and looked to the three members she had met before, saluting them too. "See you guys tomorrow." He bade his teammate's farewell.

Once he unlocked the door and turned on the light, he guided her to the large chair against one of the walls. "Momma, what's this about? You seem upset about something."

"Derek, you and I need to have a serious talk."

Derek sat down on the seat next to her. "Okay, what's up?"

Fran Morgan took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember when I was here last?"

A laugh escaped her son. "It's not that hard Momma, two months ago. Why?"

"You said Dr Reid was staying with you while he was looking for a new apartment."

All of a sudden, Derek was wide-awake. "Right?" he elongated the word, questioning why this was important enough to warrant a visit.

"He stayed for another while after I left, did he not?"

"Yes, he did." He tried to keep his voice calm unsure exactly what his mother was getting at.

"When I left, I left a hammer under the covers of the bed in the guest room, the one you claimed he was staying in. I have been to your house before I came here today Derek, the hammer is still in the sheets."

"I can explain."

"How could you?" Fran was nearly in tears.

"Momma please."

"What did I do wrong; I thought I reared you better than this." She was losing the battle with the tears. Derek's guilt was rising by the moment.

"Momma, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what do you mean you're sorry Derek, I clearly did something wrong, I made you frightened to tell me the truth. I made you feel like you had to hide who you are, from me, and your sisters."

It took Derek a moment to realise what his mother was saying, she wasn't angry with him for being in a relationship with another man, but because he hadn't told her about it. "You're not mad I have a boyfriend?"

"Why would I be mad you have someone that makes you happy? I'm angry at me for making you think I wouldn't accept you for who you are."

"I'm sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time I will get on the nearest stool and clip you across the ear."

"Sorry." His mother glared at him. "I'll stop now."

"Where is Dr Reid?"

"Probably on his way to a hotel now."

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

"He's hiding from me?" she seemed hurt.

"No, more that he'd want to give us space and he knew I never told you."

Fran shook her head "Get him back here, I want to spend time with the both of you. Clearly he's important if you two are living together."

"He is." Fran beamed at the smile on her son's face.

"Well then, let's get to it. I am only here for twenty-two more hours so I want to get to know as much as I can about him in that time." she jumped out of the chair and walked out the office door. Derek looked out the door disbelievingly, before snapping out of his little trance and grabbing his jacket and his phone, jogging to catch up to his mother.

"Oh and a hammer, seriously Momma? I have been looking everywhere for that since."

"I had to check my theory. Why wasn't he at the house then either?"

"He was gone to Vegas to see his mother."

"A Vegas boy, maybe he could teach me how to play poker." Derek laughed as they walked out the door of the BAU.


	24. Peekaboo

Derek Morgan-Reid got out of the shower and began to dry himself off. It was then he heard Aidan who seemed to be screeching close by. He wasn't aware he was even in the master bedroom; he thought the baby was asleep in his nursery. Wrapping the towel around his waist he went to see what had the eight month old making such noises, when he opened the door he couldn't resist smiling at the scene in front of him.

Spencer had their son sitting with a cushion support in the middle of their large bed and was currently playing peekaboo with him. He was using a muslin cloth to hide behind and then making, what Derek had to believe were the most ridiculous faces he had ever seen in his life as he reappeared making the child smile wide and make a hell of a lot of noise with it. When Spencer noticed his husband looking at him laughing, he just smiled in return.

Derek waited until Spencer pulled up the piece of material again before bolting to the bed and landing beside him. The younger waited until he was in position before pulling down the cloth from in front of the child again revealing the two fathers to their son.

Aidan looked from one to the other for a moment with a look of bewilderment on his face, before screeching loudly and giggling incessantly. Derek began to tickle the already laughing child, while Spencer mentioned something about not making him sick.

To silence his husband, Derek turned his attack on the man, who immediately tried and failed to defend himself. Aidan seemed to enjoy this game as much as the peekaboo one, making random noises while trying to clap his uncoordinated hands.

"Oh you think you're getting away that easy little man, no chance." Spencer got out of Derek's grip and lifted Aidan's jumper and vestie before blowing raspberries on the child's stomach.

Derek sat back and looked at his family proudly, laughing as Spencer tried to reason with their son to let go of his hair.


	25. A Letter to Mother

Dearest Mother,

I hope this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying the weather in Vegas, it is very cold here in Virginia at this time of year. It is times like this I wish I were home, but then again, the heat did not suit me either, as well you remember.

I have been working a lot recently, not just in my regular job, but on another PhD, I hope to complete it soon, it is in Latin. I know it is not one that many would expect and is of little practical use for work, but I always enjoyed it, as you know. I have also written another paper, this time on the use of geographical profile to narrow the prospective hunting grounds of murderers and sexual predators. Morbid reading, but essential to my job none the less.

We had two cases back to back this week, one in Connecticut and another in Kentucky. Sadly, we did not get to save everyone, but a little girl was safely returned to her parents because of our involvement, we have to take every victory we can I suppose.

There is something else I need to tell you Mom. I don't know if there is a good time or even method to doing this, so I'll just say it. I have met someone; well actually, I have known him for years, but we have been seeing each other for a few weeks. I really like him, actually, I love him. I always have, I guess. However, I never thought he would feel the same. I was wrong. It's an odd feeling for me to admit to being so wrong, but I can't help but be happy at my error. I am not sure if you recall Derek, he met you the time you came to Quantico seven years ago.

He treats me well, and you'll be glad to know he always is trying to feed me. But years of your cooking were unable to add mass to me, so I am unsure his attempts will be any more successful. I will keep you informed. I have never forgotten what you told me of happiness and love knowing no bounds, hence why I feel no shyness or reserve in telling you I love a man. I know you will always understand.

I hope to visit you soon.

I love you Mom, and I am so proud to be your son,

Spencer.


	26. Dearest Spencer - A Mother's Reply

Dearest Spencer.

Yes, the weather here is constant, I am happy to report. I do worry about you in that harsh climate, and I hope you are looking after yourself. I know you're a man now, but it is a mother's job to worry.

I am glad you are studying Latin; you were always so good at it, not to mention it is the basis for most European languages, though you've known that since you were three years old. I will never forget you telling your father that the word incarceration derived from the Latin carcer meaning jail, it was a very funny moment. Though I do not think that your father agreed with my sentiment, he never liked how you were so interested in academics; he was more interested in you doing sports and whatnot, not sure why though.

I do not like you working for those capitalist spies. You cannot trust them, but you are exceptionally bright, so I know they will not get to you.

Spencer, sweetheart, you have no idea the joy it gives me to hear that you are happy. I know your father and I did not give you the best example on relationships, but you are not us. In addition, you are correct; love knows no restraint, well certainly concerning gender. So long as you are happy and he treats you well, I cannot complain, though if I hear he does not look after you, I will have to have a word or two with him. I cannot say I recall a Derek; you must bring him to see me soon.

Though I would love nothing more than to write you all afternoon, I have a class on Sir Thomas Mallory's – Le Morde d'Arthur this afternoon and it would be irresponsible for me not to prepare adequately.

Farewell for now, my darling son.

Diana.


	27. Mood Socks?

Derek always noticed Reid's socks, it was somewhat hard not to, they were often so… bright! They were often something he and Rossi had made comments on, mostly in jest. However, after a while Derek noticed something about the socks, they often depicted Spencer's mood.

The first time he came to that realisation was when the team was on a case in Vermont and they had not been able to find the Unsub, three more lives had been lost since their involvement, including an LEO's and spirits were low. They were in the station and Reid was sitting in a seat staring at the evidence board. The legs of his pants had risen up and Derek noticed the left was grey with blue polka dots, while the right was just forest green, and Reid was barely uttering a word, his glum mood evident to all. Five days later, they had caught the Unsub and saved the next victims life, and were getting ready to head home. All the team returned to their lodgings and took an hour to freshen up before heading back to Quantico. On the flight back, Derek noticed Reid's socks displayed his now far more cheerful mood. One was pink and orange stripes, the other blue with green dinosaurs.

Derek kept note of his theory and watched over several weeks to see was his hypothesis correct. It was. Every time a case was going badly, or something else had the genius feeling miserable, the socks were dark, or boring. When he was content, cheery and upbeat, they were more often brighter, more colourful and often featured cartoons.

One day on a case, while shopping for essentials having left his go-bag in Quantico by mistake, Derek found himself looking at Star Wars and Marvel Comics socks. He had no idea what they were doing in a regular men's department store next to the countless shades of black, dark grey and navy blue socks that most men tend to wear, but seeing them, he could not resist purchasing them for his friend.

The case was brutal, no member of the team found it in them to even salute other members as they met after going separate ways to collect information. The socks had been long forgotten and thrown aside by Morgan as they continued to try to solve the case at hand. The call coming straight after he had purchased the clothing and no member of the team had had the chance to sleep in the three days since then. All of them were drained and barely able to stand straight, meals forgotten, sleep, something they couldn't even consider. Hotch had had enough, he demanded his subordinates to their hotel for at least a shower, if nothing else. They were anything but professional dishevelled and bleary eyed, so he demanded they take time to rest.

They were sharing rooms, a common occurrence due to budgetary restrictions. As usual, Derek and Reid were paired together. Derek was unpacking a few items from the shopping bag when he pulled out the colourful socks. He looked at them for a moment before his exhausted brain recalled getting them for the other man. He smiled and looked to the other bed where the lithe man lay collapsed haphazardly close to the edge.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"I got you something the other day, and well this is the first chance I had to give them to you." He pulled out the other pairs of socks and walked over to the other bed. Reid raised his head curiously to see what it was that Derek was talking about. As soon as he saw them, he shot up, all previous exhaustion forgotten, if only for a few minutes. As he looked at them, he smiled. It was a weak smile, his low morale and tiredness to blame, but it was a genuine smile, and in turn made Derek smile.

"These are great, thank you."

"On days like today we need something to cheer us up, right?" Derek smiled, before heading to the bathroom to take his shower. Reid seemed to remain silent as he mulled over what Derek said. The older man took his shower and by the time Reid had completed his, Derek was fast asleep in his bed.

The next day, the case remained as morbid as before, though the team were somewhat refreshed. Derek noted that Reid was wearing a sock, which looked suspiciously like it had R2-D2 on it, while the other remained dark and gloomy. He said nothing, and observed.

After another two months, he came to add another note to his friend and his odd socks. On the days that seemed the hardest, and most challenging for the young agent, one sock was always either the Star Wars, or Marvel characters Derek had given him, and on rare moments, Derek could almost be certain he would see Reid look down at the colourful attire, before looking over to him and smiling, if only for the briefest moment. After a while, he added a Doctor Who set to the collection, much to the younger man's delight.


	28. S'More Please

**Written for CM Secret Santa over on Tumblr. **

Derek and Spencer walked through the park hand in hand, laughing as Clooney snapped at the snowflakes slowly making their descent to the cold hard ground. It was colder than usual but both men had wrapped up warmly and the dog was exerting himself bolting back and forth after his Frisbee and chasing what few birds and snowflakes he noticed.

"I can't wait to go home and make a huge cup of cocoa." Spencer declared as he brought his gloved hands to his face to try to warm his cheeks.

"We should make s'mores too." Derek added smilingly. "After we came in from making snowmen and having snowball fights, Mamma used make us s'mores." He looked at his lover when the younger man didn't voice his approval. Spencer was just staring at him confused. "Spence, you know what s'mores are, don't you?"

"Not really. I read about them, aren't they a food?"

Derek came to a halt and continued to stare at the younger man.

"What?" Spencer was getting indignant.

"I, I just never thought you of all people wouldn't know what s'mores are. Mr Sweet Tooth. All you ever do is drink sugary coffee and eat sugary snacks, and you don't know what, Jesus. What sort of a childhood had you at all? Didn't your dad ever bring you camping, or were you ever in boy's scouts?" Spencer shook his head. "Right that's it, CLOONEY!" He called the dog back, and headed straight for the park exit, Spencer's hand in his as he gently pulled the younger man to their car. Clooney jumped straight into his spot on the back seat and lay down on the warm fleece prepared for him as both men entered the car.

"Derek, where are we going?" Spencer was slightly confused as he asked.

"Home." Was the only reply as Derek concentrated on not letting the car slid on the icy road.

When they got back to the house, Derek let Clooney out of the car and walked towards the door. Spencer followed apprehensively. When he arrived into the hall, he saw Derek's hat, scarf, coat and gloves tossed onto the end on the banister, behaviour unlike anything he had ever seen in his neat boyfriend.

"Spence, come into the kitchen." He tidied both of their coats and other items into the hall closet and followed the requesting voice. When he arrived into the kitchen, Derek had a packet of plain crackers, marshmallows and Hershey's chocolate on the counter. "Right, what are these the ingredients too?" Derek asked him.

"A toothache?" Spencer smiled jokingly knowing it was something Derek would say if he had asked the question.

"Don't get smart genius, these are s'mores ingredients."

"Wait, you actually eat chocolate and marshmallows? You, Derek Morgan? Gym and fitness junkie?"

"Only in s'mores, now, I am going to show you how they are made and you are going to taste what childhood tastes like."

"Dirty gym lockers and mud, no thanks."

"Normal childhood, not your childhood Spencer." Derek commented dryly as he stuck two marshmallows onto a metal skewer and held the over the flame of the cooker. As one hand held the skewer the other prepared a cracker, snapped two pieces of the chocolate, and placed them on the waiting cracker. When the marshmallows browned, he took them off the flame and placed them on the chocolate, using another cracker to hold them in place as he pulled the skewer out. He held the treat to Spencer's face "Try this" he smiled.

Spencer leant forward and kept his eyes on Derek as he gently bit into the treat. As the mixture of the warm gooey marshmallow mixed with the slowly melting chocolate on his tongue, he moaned, taking the treat from Derek and slowly took another bite, using a long slender finger to catch a bit of marshmallow that fell against his lips.

Derek smiled, curling his hands around Spencer's lower back and pulling the lithe man against him before bringing their faces close together, snaking his tongue between his lips and against Spencer's lower one to collect what the other man had missed.

"Yep, I have to say, they're better than I remember." His voice barely a whisper as he kissed Spencer on the lips, tasting the mixture of the two sweet foods on them. "I knew you'd like it, I just can't believe you didn't know what they were."

"I'll have to thank you for educating me." Was the coy reply.

"Well, well. If that's the case, I'm going to have to research more sugary sweets for you." Derek smiled leaning in for another kiss, which the other man gladly obliged.

"S'more Please." Then Spencer laughed. "That works on two levels."


	29. Born of the flames

Spencer didn't know what it was in the way Derek was moving at first, but then he saw him wince as he reached into the cupboard to get a mug in the break room. He said nothing.

"Derek, are you alright?" His boyfriend looked over at the concerned face of the genius.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled dismissively.

"You seem to be in a bit of pain. I didn't know what exactly was wrong with you at first, but all day you have been avoiding raising your right arm. You…you haven't cracked a rib have you?" Spencer's mind began to race, his tone became fearful.

Derek smiled. "Nothing like that, I was hoping to show you when it was done, but since you are getting that Pretty Boy head of your in a tizzy, I better show you now." He laughed as he started to unbutton his shirt and Spencer, unbeknownst to himself, cocked his head to the side in confusion. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and removed it, then went about slowly and carefully removing his skin tight vest.

Then Spencer realised the reason for Derek's discomfort. There, taking up the entire right rib cage along the side, was a fresh, highly intricate tattoo.

"That's what you were doing Saturday; it must have taken the whole afternoon?"

"Sure did. Worth every once of pain though." Derek answered proudly.

Spencer leant closer for a better look. "It must have hurt something terrible. I read the ribcage is very painful to get tattoos. The latissimus dorsi, even one as developed as yours, offers little relief from tattooing over so many bones" He studied the tattoo. It was a bird, every feather done to perfection, its wings spread majestically skyward, the tail feathers almost seemed like those of a peacock, only they seemed to be on fire. "A phoenix?"

"That case in Chicago, dealing with my past again, and Him, it made me think. People who try to break us, who berate and belittle us. They need to be shown they can't win. I showed them I was better than all that. That I had what it took, that nothing they ever said or did would ever hold me back. So this just seemed apt."

Spencer smiled, still looking at the artistic design permanently etched into the man he loved, knowing how much it meant to him and the deep meaning behind it. "Very apt indeed. But you forgot one thing." Derek looked at him expectantly. "One thing I have noticed about you. The man I love, the man I respect so much, was born of the flames, just like a phoenix."

**Guess what this "miserable little creature" got this amazing little story idea from reading hate reviews left by my favourite anon hater, hugs and kisses Princess. xxx**

**No I am not going away, I don't care if you continue to review, as I said, my stories are born of your flames, and….. I personally do not give a fuck what you think. **

**Tell the others to stop reviewing, it makes you all the more immature. And besides, I don't write to placate others, I write for me, and if no one ever reviewed them, I would still write. ;) **

**I don't care who you are, I don't care if you write about me, it is a story, it's not real. You are mere pixels on a computer screen to me and in no way affect my life. I am not an emotional unstable person who loses sleep over anon haters, I have a thick skin and anything you say is like water off a ducks back. It gives me great pleasure to know I irritate you so much. It means that despite your best efforts to get under my skin, I am actually the person getting under yours. And all I have to do to do it is click letters on a keyboard. **

**Actually I feel sad for you, is your life that miserable you get so easily annoyed by the existence of others and are so bothered by what they do. How depressing. **

**Also, the anatomy you are born with does not dictate your gender. There are people in this world that are as woman as me who were born with the wrong genitalia attached, open your mind Princess ;) Kisses, and until next time xxx**


End file.
